Gomenasai Sempai
by Ninoandjaffar
Summary: After an attack on the Akatsuki HQ, Tobi is missing. Deidara must now seek out his ally in hopes of saving him. TobiXDei Shonen ai. Rated for Violence and Language, mainly.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, just so every one knows: **THIS IS A SHONEN AI FANFICTION! **It is kept on a mild level (that's why I don't call it Yaoi, just so you all know), and it is only apparent at the end of chapter three, but I feel you need to be aware of this before you read. I understand that there are people out there who don't like this kind of writing and I don't want you blowing up at me (pun may have been intended here...) when you read the final scene! Thank you very much.

Anyways, this is a little side-project I had actually started before writing Days are Fleeting but Memories are Everlasting with Sakura. If you have not read that, it is a really good story. I mainly just want to let you know this has absolutely nothing to do with DFME at all...in any way...whatsoever...the only relation is that they are both Akatsuki fan-fics...but that's it...nothing more...

I also feel that I should warn on the swearing. My rule of thumb is the same with movies, if the F-bomb is dropped three or more times, it's rated R (or M in the case of fan-fics), end of story. So, the F-bomb is dropped in here three times, so this is rated M for language. I warned my beta reader (Sakura) about the swearing (which I find VERY important to Hidan's character), and she was still shocked at the language. So, you have all been warned about that, too.

Now, I've never written a piece like this before (those of you who have read my works, you know very well I never write anything this dark...and I've never done a shonen ai story before either). Being so, this is going to have a very different feel than any other work I've done. But, I am very proud of this fic (mainly the action scenes!) and feel the desire to post it here anyways.

I'm sorry about the long AN, but I feel the need to say this stuff before I begin with the actual story. This fan-fiction is VERY different from my others, and the people who have put me as a favorite author will probably not see any of this coming (swearing, shonen ai, detailed fight scenes...). So, I feel the need to apologize that this is so long...I do have a horrible habit of writing massive ANs...

So, I shall quite typing here and let you get reading!

Gomenasai Sempai (TobiXDei Fan-Fiction)

Chapter 1: The beginning

His heart beat at what felt like a thousand miles per hour. The emotions in his heart felt so strong: fear, anger, worry, frustration...hopelessness.

_ 'Damn it!'_ he shouted mentally to himself. It felt as though his legs were reaching their limits. How long had he been running now? Apparently not long enough, since he still wasn't there. The sun hadn't even risen when he left, and now it was getting ready to set. He had stopped only a couple times, just long enough to eat a food pill. Long blonde hair flailed in the breeze behind him as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

_ 'Why? Why him?'_

"Tobi!"

24 Hours Earlier~

"Shit!" Hidan's voice range through the hideout. "We're under attack!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Heads started to pop out of doorways as the silver-haired priest ran down the hallways at a speed none knew he had.

Deidara had been in his room working on more clay when the Jashinist's voice broke all concentration. He dropped the small clay bird on his work-bench as he ran to the door.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he opened the door, peering out into the hallway.

His blue eyes widened as he saw the enemy shinobi come running down the hall. His door closed quicker than it opened and he fumbled with the lock. Seconds later, he was on the other side of his room, gathering kunai and explosive clay to help ward off the enemy.

Outside Deidara's door, two enemy shinobi stopped to pick the lock on his door while the others continued down the hall. The blond bomber could hear the banging of instruments on the lock as he placed his scope on his left eye.

It would only be a matter of time before they entered the room. He quickly jammed his hands into his clay pouches the second his scope was in line. It would take a minute for his chakra to kneed into the clay, so he needed to prepare now.

:::::

"We're almost in..." One of the shinobi spoke, attempting to unlock the door.

"Good, I'll burst in when you open the door. We don't know what kind of jutsu this one has, so we need to be careful."

The first one nodded as he went back to work. It seemed that he almost had the door open when they heard a yell from inside the room.

"Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da, un!" Art is an explosion. There was only a slight pause. "Katsu!"

Before the two shinobi knew what was happening, the door exploded from Deidara's detonation clay. They were both covered in sever burns and wood splinters.

When the dust settled from the blast, Deidara stepped out into the hallway, intent on finding more enemies to kill. After finishing his attackers with kunai, he looked both ways before heading left, the direction the rest of the enemies most likely went.

The room next to Deidara's was Tobi's since they were partners and all. The blond knew they most likely had attempted to enter his room as well. He was cautious to approach the room. The door was already open, but no sound was coming from inside.

The bomber quickly readied some clay spiders, so as to be prepared to fight off more enemies in hiding. Once they were ready, he stepped closer to the door...then entered.

He saw that no one was in the room. However, in the center of the room lay some kunai, along with Tobi's mask.

_ 'Tobi never goes without his mask,'_ the blond thought to himself. His partner was intent on no one ever seeing his true face, although no one ever knew why.

Using his scope, Deidara took a closer look at the mask. He wasn't about to walk up to it, since it might be part of a trap. The fabric that held the mask to Tobi's face seemed tattered at the breaking point, indicating it was cut, rather than taken off. The knot on the larger piece of fabric confirmed this.

"Tobi!" Deidara called out. No answer. _'Hm, maybe he went ahead to where the commotion is,'_ he thought to himself. It was possible, though unlikely in his opinion, that the enemy got into Tobi's room faster and he was able to eliminate them.

Trying not to think too much into it, Deidara cautiously continued down the hallways. The power went out only seconds later, leaving the hallways eerily dark. Thankfully for the bomber, his scope did more than just help him see far away. Tapping a button on the side, his scope switched to a night mode, allowing him to see clearly down the hallway.

It was completely empty, to Deidara's surprise. 'They must have lead the fight elsewhere,' he thought as he continued down the hallway. He could hear the shouting of people from the common's room, at the end of the hallway. Some of the voices he recognized, like Hidan and Kisame; but other voices were unfamiliar, probably belonging to the enemy.

He pressed his body against the wall of the hallway as he reached the end, so as not to alert anyone of his presence. His hands found their way back to the clay pouches again once he was a couple feet from the massive room. Thanks to the lights being out, and the cloaks his allies wore being black, the blond found it easy to hide from the enemies.

Having to keep his explosives small, so as to not cause friendly fire, he created some small centipedes and dropped them onto the ground. Their miniature forms started to wiggle around on the floor, finding their way onto the battlefield. The bomber's scope allowed him to watch with ease as he guided the clay creatures to their targets.

:::::

Itachi held a couple of the enemy ninja in a genjutsu. He created a world where they would be tormented for weeks, even though it would only be a matter of minutes in reality. The only backside to his jutsu was an attack from behind, which was about to take place.

Three shinobi started for the raven-haired man's back, when they felt something wrapping around their feet. They paused, shocked from the sensation, allowing the clay centipedes to wrap around their entire bodies. They grew in size after grabbing the shinobi's feet, allowing them to completely wrap around them.

Deidara held them in place as Itachi finished his mind game. As the enemies caught in his genjutsu fell to the ground, Itachi looked over his shoulder to see the three enemies tied up. His red eyes recognized the centipedes immediately.

"Kisame, move!" Itachi yelled as he quickly ran to the other side of the room. The blue-skinned man looked to where his partner was to see their situation. His eyes widened with realization before he quickly followed his ally.

Seeing his companions clearing away from his explosives, Deidara decided they were far enough away to not be affected. His hands raised in front of him, forming the necessary seal. He let a small smile creep onto his face before uttering the necessary word.

"Katsu!"

The explosion surprised everyone, all battles temporary halting. The members of the Akatsuki, Deidara's allies, were the first to snap back to reality. Familiar with the bombing terrorists form of attacks, they knew what had happened.

Hidan raised his metal rod high into the air. "Now, all mighty Jashin! I give you this soul as a sacrifice!" He looked his enemy in the eyes. He had been trapped in one of the silver-haired man's rituals.

His voice became unusually quiet; almost a whisper, but loud enough to be heard. "So, you ready to die, bitch?"

:::::

The battle went by quickly after the explosives went off. His allies had already defeated quite a few enemies before Deidara's entrance into the battle. The blast from his clay sent the enemies off-guard enough they were able to pick them off with ease.

The blond man found himself starring at the destruction. What once was a fairly decent living room and well-sized kitchen were now completely destroyed. Debris lay everywhere along with blood and scorch marks. _'Nothing is gonna be salvageable.'_

Pein-sama, leader of the Akatsuki, started a head count. Deidara subconsciously spoke up when his name was called.

"Tobi," the orange-haired leader called next. There was nothing, only silence. "Tobi?"

The bomber looked around the room when he didn't hear the overly joyful man shout to the leader. He could feel his heart rate jump at the thought of his partner being missing.

"Tobi!" he shouted, heading down the hallway to the man's room.

Itachi reached an arm out to the blond, but his partner held him back. When Itachi looked at him questioningly, Kisame responded, "You've exhausted yourself. You need to rest."

He could feel the blood running down his face from his eyes. The Sharingan was a powerful jutsu, but was also tiring to the caster. The raven-haired man slumped his shoulders in defeat.

The rest of the Akatsuki watched the blond run towards the missing man's room. Deidara had only recently lost his first partner. Would he be able to handle it if this partner was gone too?

:::::

Deidara burst into the room a second time. Everything was as it was last time he was in there, including the mask. The blond couldn't help but stare at the mask. It was a silly looking mask, orange swirls around one eye-hole on the right side, but it was a part of who Tobi was.

A breeze blew across Deidara, his blond hair dancing with it. His blue eyes blinked. Wind? Inside? He looked at the window, seeing it shattered.

He was careful to walk further into the room. They had obviously been roaming in here, so who's to say they didn't leave any traps. His footsteps where slow, watching for any chakra strings he might trip. Deidara was able to make it to the window without trouble, though.

He leaned his head out the window. Nothing seemed to be out of place. No obvious tracks were in the grass, nor was anything destroyed. Figuring it a waste of time, he ducked his head back inside. That was when he saw it.

On a small piece of glass, a cloth danced in the wind. The black and red fabric made it obvious it was an Akatsuki cloak.

The blond's eyes widened with horror.

They took Tobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The middle

"Well, shit. What the fuck are we gonna do now?" Hidan asked, running a hand through his silver hair.

"We're gonna go look for him, un!" Deidara shouted at the Jashinist.

"We? You really think all of us are going to go look for that stupid jackass?"

"Yeah, actually I do, un!"

"Hidan! Deidara!" Pein's voice halted both of them. They sheepishly turned their heads, tilting them to the ground.

"If I may, leader-sama," Itachi spoke up. Pein nodded his approval. "I think Deidara's right, that we do need to look for Tobi. But Hidan also holds a point that we really shouldn't send all of us to look for him."

"But if we send everyone separate directions-"

"Deidara!" He was cut off by the leader.

"If we all went separate ways," Itachi continued Deidara's thought. "We would be wandering aimlessly, and have all ten of us occupied. We do still have to consider the Akatsuki's goals. Just because one member gets taken, doesn't mean we should drop all our other missions."

"I think Itachi has summed this up well," Leader-sama spoke, more calmly. "Kisame, I think you should work with Zetsu to track where the enemy has taken Tobi, then we'll send Deidara with a couple others to rescue him."

Hidan huffed. "Why do we need to save that little shit-head?"

"Hidan," Kakuzu smacked his arm brusquely, "Tobi is still a member of the Akatsuki. He holds as much of the information as we do, like where our hide-outs are and what our objectives are. It's only a matter of time before the enemy takes that information from him."

"Dammit," Hidan muttered before sitting down on a large piece of debris.

"I think Zetsu and I can manage tracking Tobi down. Maybe we can even bring him home!" Kisame seemed optimistic. He looked over to Deidara, who looked dejected. "Don't worry, Deidara, we'll get him back."

"But will we before it's too late?" the blond questioned in a whisper, though the others could still hear.

Deidara's previous partner was a man named Akasuna no Sasori. On a mission a month or two before, Sasori was killed by a young girl and an old woman. Deidara felt guilty, realizing he left his Danna to fight the two women by himself. Some days, he wondered what would have happened if he had listened to him, and had let him keep the sand Jinchuriki's dead body. Why did he have to be so arrogant?

"Kisame, Zetsu," Pein called, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Get going, we'll start cleaning things up here." Both nodded before disappearing, heading on their way.

Everyone started to head separate directions around the hide-out to begin cleaning it up. Deidara felt like his feet were in cement. He was so shocked and horrified at Tobi's absence, he wasn't sure what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to see Konan, the only female of the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." The blue-haired woman gave his shoulder a firm squeeze before moving out herself.

_ 'I hope so,'_ the blonde thought.

:::::

It was hours before the hide-out even began to look improved. Massive pieces of debris still lay all over the floors, though the smaller pieces had been taken care of.

To help make the debris more manageable, and to act as a stress-reliever, Deidara had been ordered to blow the bigger pieces up with his clay. Normally, when practicing with his clay, he would rant about it being art, beautiful yet fleeting, but this night, there was no passion towards the explosives. He would make small creatures and send them to their fates, but wouldn't even grin at their demise. He couldn't wait for Kisame and Zetsu to return.

_ 'Tobi, please be well,'_ Deidara silently wished.

"Fuck!" Hidan shouted as a boulder crumbled on top of him. His partner, Kakuzu, gave out a large sigh before lifting some of the debris off of the priest. "Shit, that hurt like hell!"

"Must you honestly swear in every sentence you say?" Kakuzu asked, irritated.

"As a matter of fucking fact, I do!" Hidan growled in anger before storming past his partner with one of the boulders to bring outside. The masked man just gave another sigh before getting a boulder himself.

Near Deidara, Konan was treating Itachi. He received some minor wounds during the attack, only a couple kunai and a throwing star. She wiped at the blood on his face that came from his eyes. It seemed that when he used the Sharingan, his eyes would begin to bleed. His eye sight was also beginning to fail him, which made the bomber pity him, if only a little.

"Deidara," Itachi began. Said man looked to him, emotionless. "They will find him. If the enemy had wanted to kill him, they would have done so here. They obviously want information. As stupid as Tobi may seem, he would never give out information that easily. We have a good amount of time to work with."

The blond thought on it a moment. It was true. There'd be no reason to keep him alive if they weren't looking for some sort of information. Tobi was still alive. The question was for how much longer.

He gave the raven-haired man a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I bet Tobi's just fine, un."

Itachi returned the smile, before focusing back on Konan treating his wounds. She only took a brief moment to give Deidara a smile before moving to Itachi's arm.

Green filled the blond's vision as Zetsu appeared right in front of him. He jumped back, slightly startled.

"Good news, Deidara," the white half started.

"The enemies hide-out isn't too terribly far," the black half finished.

Deidara's eyes widened, hope filling the blue orbs. "Wait, really?"

"It will be a good day or two to get there, but Kisame and I were able to get the location from some stragglers who were camped in the woods south of here." White Zetsu pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the bomber, who eagerly opened it to study its content.

Sure enough, there was a position marked on it near a small abandoned village. It was at least worth a look.

Pein joined the conversation. "Is Kisame on his way there now?"

"He is in pursuit, yes," Black Zetsu answered.

"He will not engage the enemy until ordered by you, though," the other half added.

"Good." The leader directed his attention to the blond. "Follow the map and provide back-up to Kisame. Give him the orders to infiltrate with caution. Once some more of this debris is cleared, Hidan and Kakuzu will provide back-up."

"I'm on my way now, un!" Deidara's eyes were filled with determination. He was not going to let Tobi be taken. He double checked his clay before running South.

_ 'I will be there soon, hold on, Tobi!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End

His heart beat at what felt like a thousand miles per hour. The emotions in his heart felt so strong: fear, anger, worry, frustration...hopelessness.

_ 'Damn it!'_ he shouted mentally to himself. It felt as though his legs were reaching their limits. How long had he been running now? Apparently not long enough, since he still wasn't there. The sun hadn't even risen when he left, and now it was getting ready to set. He had stopped only a couple times, just long enough to eat a food pill.

Long blonde hair flailed in the breeze behind him as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

_ 'Why? Why him?'_

"Tobi!"

He knew shouting his partner's name was a pointless gesture, but it did comfort him in a strange sense. He wished that when he called the masked ninja's name, he would jump out from behind one of the trees. _'I'm here, Sempai!' _He could hear his voice vividly, like he was right next to him.

Ahead of him, the trees began to get thinner. He knew this meant he was getting close. Remembering the map, the village he was looking for was on the edge of the forest.

Sure enough, just a few hundred paces in front of him was what appeared to be a small village. As he neared, he slowed down, pressing his back against one of the many thick trees of the forest. His hands snaked their way to his side, reaching into the clay pouches.

'_Don't want to enter unprepared_,' he thought to himself as the mouths on his hand kneaded the clay. It would be a minute or so, but better to do it now than when facing the enemy.

In his hands lay a small army of clay spiders. He would save them for the battle to come. Surely the enemy would never let him get to Tobi that easily.

:::::

He was cautious to approach the village. It seemed abandoned, but if the information Zetsu brought was right, this is where the enemy would be. Seemed a smart idea; no one would think to look in such a run-down place as this.

Deidara kept close to the buildings, hiding in the shadows. One particular building, about half way up the main street, caught his attention. Unlike the other buildings, which were tattered and worn down, this building was pretty well kept. The blond knew this meant recent activity had happened at this building.

He was near the entrance within seconds, body pressed against the front of the building. Two shinobi stood guard at the door, though they had not noticed the bombing terrorist yet. This was his chance for a surprise attack. He let three of the clay spiders fall silently to the ground, commanding them to move forward.

"What are those?" one of the shinobi asked, pointing to the small white spiders.

The other looked perplexed. "I dunno... Hey there, little guys, don't come here." He tried to shoo them away.

"Then maybe you shouldn't take our friend, un." Deidara stepped out from around the corner, showing his face to his enemies.

Both shinobi prepared kunai. "Who do you think you are?" the first one shouted.

"Tell me, do you know what happened to a man wearing an orange mask?"

"What are you trying to do?" the other shinobi questioned.

"He's mine, and I'll be taking him back, un. KATSU!"

As Deidara shouted the word, the small spiders jumped onto the shinobi, exploding on contact. The two men fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The blond walked up to them, a kunai in each hand.

"This is only the beginning..."

:::::

Deeper into the building, Deidara faced off with many shinobi. It was in a massive room where the situation turned for the worst. A good twenty shinobi attacked the bomber at once. He was now on the run, attempting to make some more clay explosives before his attackers could catch him.

"Gah!" he gasped, dodging yet another shuriken thrown at him. "Dammit!"

"We've almost got him!" the enemy shouted. "Just a little longer!"

"Water style: Water shark bullet technique!" The voice boomed over the sounds of battle. Suddenly, water sharks swam through the air, striking the enemy shinobi.

Deidara looked behind him to see Kisame. The shark man grinned to the blond, then focused back on his attack.

With the combination of sharks and explosives, the battle was won by the two Akatsuki members.

"Arigato, Kisame no Danna, un."

"Hey, no problem. Silly thing to take on this many shinobi at once though...you really are desperate, aren't you?"

The blonds face sunk, looking at the ground. "I'm worried for Tobi, un."

"We're gonna get him back!" Kisame patted the younger's back. "Don't worry, you have me to help you!"

Deidara attempted to smile. "Yeah, your right. We'll get him back, un."

"That's the spirit! Anyways, it looks like there are two paths to take from here. How about you take the right path and I'll take the left?"

"Un!" The blond started down the right hallway, leaving the shark man to go to the left.

:::::

The hallway felt so long as he ran down it's length. It was going to take him a while, but he would not give up. With his scope re-adjusted, he scanned the hallway for any life, deciding to check the outside of the hallway before breaking into any of the rooms. He would wait to see if he could hear anything from out here.

Nearing the end of the hallway, the bomber felt himself tense up. He heard nothing yet, until now. It was muffled, so he understood nothing of it, but there was indeed human voices at the end of the hallway. As he got closer, they got louder. He pinpointed the sound to the last door on the right. His hands had already been at work preparing clay to break the door open with. He let the snakes slither to the door while he prepared some more, opting to make grasshoppers.

Once his new creations were ready, it was time to detonate the snakes. His right hand raised in front of him, holding the necessary seal.

"KATSU!"

The door burst open, and the blond rushed in, just barely entering the room. It was empty, save for a chair in the middle with a person tied to it. The person's head leaned forward, only showing the blond his black hair. The head slowly raised, showing two onyx eyes looking at him.

"Deidara...sempai?"

He recognized the voice in a heartbeat. "Tobi!" He reached a hand out to his missing comrade, but stopped himself from running to him.

Tobi gave him a weak smile. "I'm glad you came for me, sempai, but you need to run."

"I'm not leaving you here, Tobi, un!"

"It's too late to run, Deidara-sempai," a new voice entered the conversation, saying his name in a fashion that mocked Tobi's.

From one of the shadowed corners, a ninja appeared, a massive scar running across his face. He wore the standard shinobi garb, minus the forehead protector. His hair was a brown mess on his head, brown eyes looking at the blond.

"I'm glad you finally showed up, sempai." He slowly walked next to Tobi, a kunai in hand. "Though, I expected you to be older, what with having the title sempai and all."

"Just let him go already, un!"

"Not the brightest, I see. Now, why would I let him go? Because you asked? That would be foolish. Why go through the hard work of catching this man if I'm just gonna give him back to you?"

Deidara felt a growl rip through his throat. "Let him go, he's of no value to you! Tobi's just a kid, he knows nothing, un!"

"How do I know you're not bluffing? What if this 'kid' knows more than you?"

Deidara's voice lowered. "I know him better than anyone ever will."

"Hmph," the enemy huffed. "I'm sick of listing to him. Finish him."

Four shinobi stepped out of the shadows, throwing kunai. Deidara was able to dodge the attack with ease, throwing his grasshoppers onto the battlefield. "Katsu!" he shouted, setting them off. Two of the shinobi fell for the attack, collapsing onto the ground, burning from the explosion. The other two had managed to dodge the attack and prepared to counter attack.

One shinobi prepared a fire jutsu, while the other charged up a wind jutsu. Deidara quickly reached into his bag, hoping to make more creatures to finish them off with. He tossed the birds within seconds, directing him to the shinobi.

The leader watched as his shinobi fought the Akatsuki member. He watched Tobi fight with his restraints. "Heh, don't even try, kid. You're not getting out."

The raven-haired man looked up at the brunette. "Really?" He stood up, phasing through the restraint. He stood face to face with his captor.

"Wha...?" he stepped back. "How did you...?"

"I've always been able to do this. I just never did since I've had no back-up until now. But now that Deidara-sempai is here, we're gonna finish this once and for all."

Tobi blinked his eyes, turning them red. "Sharingan?" the enemy questioned.

"You caught me off-guard last time, but this time, we will win. Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

"Gah!" the enemy leader screamed, red flames engulfing him. His form, still on fire, crumpled to the ground, curling up into himself.

Deidara had just finished off the other two shinobi. He walked over to see the man on the ground next to Tobi. Deidara made a small dragon out of the clay, and placed it on top of his scorched body.

"Let's get out of here, un." He started for the door, calling back to his partner.

"Ah, yes, sempai!" The sharingan ninja ran to the blond, both exiting the room.

"Katsu!"

:::::

They met back up with Kisame, who had finished off a good sized army of the enemy shinobi. The three made to escape as quick as they could, in hopes of no one following them. Kisame had gone ahead to give his report to Pein-sama, while Deidara and Tobi chose to take the trip home a little slower.

The two had found a good place to take a break, right by a small pond. Both sat by the edge of the water, letting their feet dip into the cold substance.

"Sempai," Tobi started.

"Un?"

"I'm...I'm really glad you came for me. I was worried I'd have to get my way out without any help."

Deidara gave the ninja a genuine smile. "Of course I'd come for you, un. I'll always come for you."

Tobi smiled back to his sempai. Deidara couldn't help but stare; it was the first time he'd ever seen the man without his mask on. His face was quite attractive, a small nose and mouth accompanied by fairly large black eyes.

"Tobi," the blond started, "how come you never told me? You know, about the sharingan, un..."

"Oh, well...I knew you hated it, so I tried not to use it when possible."

"For me?" he was taken aback. His eyes widened as he tried to process what was being said to him.

"Well, yeah!" The raven-haired man smiled. "I...I always wanted to make you happy, sempai. I had heard from Itachi-san and Kisame-san about how you joined the Akatsuki, and how ever since that day, you've hated these eyes."

Deidara smiled to his pupil. "I guess it's not the eyes I hate...but just the user. I felt as though Itachi had insulted my art, and so I pinned it on his eyes, un."

"So...you don't hate me, sempai?"

"No, I don't hate you!" the blond raised his voice to carry his point.

Tobi's smile grew as he leaned to hug the blond. As he wrapped his arms around the other, he gave his sempai a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving the blue-eyed man to gasp in shock.

Tobi let Deidara go after a moment. "Arigato, sempai!"

"Doitashimashite," Deidara answered simply. He let his hand reach out to rest on the other cheek, slowly bringing himself toward him. The blond let his lips gently touch the others, creating a short but sweet kiss. "Let's go home, Tobi, un."

"Yes, sempai...Deidara."

:::::

AN: That would be the end to Gomenasai Sempai. I would love it if you all would be kind enough as to review it. I am very happy to recieve both praise and constructive criticism, but please don't just flame me. I mean, I want to know what I did wrong, so if you are going to tell me you didn't like it, please tell me what I need to work on. I am always wanting to improve my writing skills!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please tell me what you thought of this story. It's in a style of writing I don't typically do, but it just kinda came to me while listening to the Hurricane Suite from the Naruto Shippuden OST. My main focus for this story was being able to write a convincing and easy to follow battle scene as well, so please let me know if I was able to do that or not.

Domo Ariagtou Gozaimasu!

~Ninoandjaffar!


End file.
